Second Chances
by KRZK
Summary: Post 'The Disappearance of Jake" Leslie and Jake try and get on with their lives, but their next case just might be their last?
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

Post "The Disappearance of Jake" by KRZK

"Oh b'y" Jake groaned as the alarm went off at 6.45am. He'd barely been back in New Foundland a week and his ribs were still killing him but the paperwork had piled up while he was away and they money was getting low. Especially after he took into account all of the expenses of saving him from Becker. Money was one thing he couldn't afford to be short on at the moment, not with a baby on the way and Leslie to take care of. He knew his father would help out if he asked, but he wanted to do the right thing and handle this responsibility himself. Winter was still lingering in the air, and the sun hadn't even started to rise as he rolled over and checked his alarm hadn't disturbed Leslie. The springs in the pull out sofa creaked as his bodyweight shifted and he tried not to rock the bed too much. Even though he felt broken from top to toe, nothing in the world would have stopped him from taking every advantage of the precious moments he and Leslie had spent together these last 6 days. The thought of never seeing her again and leaving her behind had chilled him to the bone and he swore to himself that he would never take her for granted ever again.

"I'm up." She insisted still half asleep as she pulled the doona off her face with her eyes still closed. It was Leslie's first day back on the job as well and she knew it wouldn't sit well if she was late. Hood had been kind enough to cover for her so she could spend some time with Jake but as much as she wished for it to last forever, it had to end sometime.

"Wha you say we just ignore the alarm and hide under the blankets all day?" He grinned, clicking his tongue as if he just had the best brainwave ever. He wiped the hair from her eyes as she stretched her neck to look into his. Leslie reached up and played with the back of his hair before pulling him closer and kissing him good morning.

"Hmm" he replied, kissing her back. "You kiss all your boyfriends like this or just the lucky ones?"  
"Jake?" She smiled, loosing herself inside of his sparkling blue eyes. One look and she could see his heart calling out for hers.

"Wha?" He smiled back. The way her cheeks dimpled when she smiled, the flirtatious look in her eyes. He would do anything for her when she looked at him like that.  
"Shut up." She whispered before kissing him back. Her hormones were going wild and if she had her way she would spend every moment she could in bed with him.

"Yes ma'am." The alarm clock forgotten, Jake pulled her closer into his arms, gently positioned her below him and began caressing her silky skin as he ran his hand up and down her satin nightshirt. Letting out a deep breath, Leslie gave in. No one was getting to work on time today.

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

"Hey, how's my favourite soon to be daughter in law and grandchild today?" Mal asked as he kissed Leslie good morning. Mal had bumped into the two of them as Jake was walking her to her car and he liked to tease Jake every chance he got. He knew Jake hadn't popped the question, but an old man could dream couldn't he?

"I'm fine. Thankyou Mal." She smiled. She knew Mal was going to make a fantastic grandparent to her child. She couldn't have picked a better person if she'd tried. She patted him on the arm then broke free to reach out for her car door.

"Jake steal the shower again?" He joked, noting the time and Jake's dishevelled appearance he knew she was running late, and how much she would be unhappy with herself for doing so.

"Something like that." Jake held the door open while she stepped into the drives side seat. Jake shut the door carefully then Leslie wound down the window to kiss him goodbye.

"Take it easy." He whispered to her. "I'll keep my cell on in case you need anything."

"Stop worrying would ya. I'm fine." She loved that he cared and she kissed him one last time.

"I know." He smiled as she started the car and drove off.

"First day back at work?" Mal asked, as if he didn't know.

"Yeah." Jake replied, still watching her drive away.

"Come on son, she'll be fine."

"I know it's just…"

"Your stomach's in knots at the thought of not keeping her in sight in case something happens?"

"You could say that."

"You'll get use to it."

"How long does it last?"

"About 18 to 20 years… unless your son is a giant douche bag and in that case, never."

"Very funny old man." Jake put his game face on and the two of them headed back into the office.

"My god Jake. It looks like a bomb went off in here."

"Just help me clean up would ya."

"First you go and take a shower. You look a mess and the clients will be here in 30 minutes."

"Yeah. That may be a good idea." Jake said looking at his crinkled shirt and feeling the overgrown hairs on his chin.

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

Jake poured Mrs Kingston a glass of water as Mr Kingston answered Mal's questions. They had asked to see them after their daughter Kelly had gone missing two weeks ago. The police had asked around and they had followed up every lead they had but because she was over 18 there wasn't much anyone could do. Mrs Kingston was in her early 40s, blond hair and brown eyes. She was nicely dressed, navy suit with a white blouse to match, but she looked out of place. She didn't have the air of arrogance that people born into money had. Mr Kingston on the other hand sat tall and proud. Neatly pressed suit, sharp tie, obviously he was the keeper of the money in that family. He seemed the strong stern type who believed in corporal punishment and tough love, still, there was a vulnerability to him hidden just under the surface. Something told Jake he truly did care about his daughter's wellbeing, even if he had trouble showing it.

"Here's a picture of her on her 18th birthday last June." Her mother sobbed as she handed it over. "She seemed so happy."

"I'm sure she was." Jake nodded affirmatively as he took the photo.  
"The police won't take the case because she's over 18,but I know something is wrong."  
"Has she done this before?"  
"Once or twice, but she always made contact eventually. It's been 6 weeks. Her bank account hasn't been touched and none of her friends have heard from her, or so they say."  
"I can understand what it's like. I have 3 children of my own, and believe me they weren't any angels."

"Look Mr Doyle." Her father began, his voice firm but hesitant, "I don't care what trouble she's in, I just want to know that she is all right."

"If she here in Newfoundland, we'll find her. You have our word."  
"Thank you." Mr Kingston escorted Mrs Kingston out of the office as Jake looked at the photo and tried to imaging what would be going through the mind of an 18 year old runaway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances, Chapter 2:**

"Poor woman." Mal reflected as he closed the door behind them.

"I've got a bad feeling about this case dad."  
"I know what you mean but we've still got to try. Are you with me?"  
"Of course I am." Jake looked at the photograph and wondered where everything had gone wrong for the beautiful girl in the picture with her whole life ahead of her. "Where do you want to start?"  
"I'll check all the morgues and hospitals for Jane Does. Why don't you go flash her picture around town. Maybe we'll get lucky and somebody will remember her."  
"I hope you're right." Jake took the picture and headed for his GTO. The sooner they solved this case the better. He pulled out his cell and dialled in the number "Des, get dressed we've got a case."

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

"Hey Sergeant Bennet. Welcome back." Hood greeted Leslie as she walked into their office and made her way to her desk, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Much better, thank you." She smiled. "I hope things haven't been too busy for you?"  
"Nothing we couldn't handle." Leslie sorted through the paperwork on her desk as she settled back into the routine. "You look rested." He grinned, always after the latest gossip.

"Look Hood I can't thank you enough…."

"Please." Hood cut her off. "Let's not mention it. How's Jake doing anyway?"  
"He still has a few broken ribs but his doing well. Best kind."  
"Really?" Hood didn't know all the details, but he knew they had been to hell and back.

"He's been having these nightmares, Becker really put him through the wringer."  
"Well if you need anything…"

"I will…"  
"And give him my best ok. I may not have always liked the guy but he's a good man."

"Wow Hood…"

"I know, I know."

"Bennet. Good to see you're back" A well-dressed man in a charcoal suit announced as he handed her a case file.

"Thank you sir."

"We've been asked by the local Mayor to make these cases a priority. It seems we have a bunch of no good kids running around and robbing local ma and pa shops. Same MO every time in and out, they take the cash from the till and leave before the cops can arrive." Bennett looked over the file.

"They can't be any more than sixteen or seventeen. They're just kids."

"Well the local merchants are up in arms. They want protection and the Mayor means to give it to them so I suggested you get to it and find out who they are because we're all pulling double shifts until you do."  
"I'll do my best sir." Leslie promised. Great. Just when she was looking forward to spending some time with Jake, she was going to have to work around the clock instead. Jake wasn't going to be happy.

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

"Have a nice day." The young attended greeted her last customer before reaching into the back room to grab some ore boxes of chips and snacks. They were selling like hot cakes today and she could barely keep the shelves stacked. Carrying the box awkwardly due to its weight, she manovered carefully around the counter and over to the stand by the door. Smiling at the young couple that came in, she used her box cutters to open the carton and started to place the chips on the shelf.

"Don't make any sudden moves and nobody gets hurt." She heard him say as she felt the cool metal pressed against the back of her neck. She dropped the bag of chips she was holding and stood still.  
"Please, I don't want no trouble. What do you want?"  
"Open up the safe and give us all of your cash."  
"It's in the back room, behind the soft drink cases."

"Show me." She felt herself being pulled to her feet by the colour of her work uniform. She was being pushed so fast that she thought she was going to trip over her own feet. Throwing the soft drink cases to the floor, she exposed the safe.

"It's all in there." She pointed to him.

"What's the combination?" He asked as she noticed a third man emptying the cash register.

"I…I…"  
"It's not worth dying for."  
"" He pushed the digits on the key pad and waited for the door to fling open.

"Quickly D." The second gunman panicked.

"Take it easy. Find a bag and collect that cash." Within seconds, the gunman had grabbed what they came for and left Sandy tied up in the back room before locking the door and flipping the closed sign on the door as they left. It was their third burglary that day. In and out fast before anyone could raise the alarm.

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

"Police have notified all merchant to be on alert. These guys aren't pros but they're fast." Hood began showing her a few crime scene photos and taking her through his notes.

"Looks like they know what they're doing to me." Leslie disagreed,

"There's always three of them, armed and disguised." He continued.

"Do we have anything on them at all?"  
"Two witnesses have noted that one of them seems to be known as D but it's not enough to go on."  
"Has anyone ben injured?"  
"Not yet, but they are getting a real taste for this and the merchants have had enough. Sooner or later one of them id going to fight back."  
"Then it will be an all out war on our hands. We have to find them, now."  
"The Brass has pulled extra guys in to increase patrols, I thought we could go and patrol the streets, keep an eye out for anyone fitting the general description. It's only early in the morning, my guess is they will hit another joint by the end of the day."  
"I'll meet you in the car, there's just something I need to do first."  
"Good to have you back partner."  
"Good to be back." She smiled. As Hood left to sign them out, Leslie looked around for her vest and gun. No sense in heading out unprepared. She only hoped she wouldn't have to use them. Criminals or not they were only kids.

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

"Any luck Dad?" Jake asked as he rang his father for an update.

"There's no sign of her thank god. That means she must be out on the streets somewhere. That's a good sign at least.

"Depends how you look at it I suppose."

"No matter how many mistakes your children make they're still a part of you. No matter how bad it is I'm sure Mr and Mrs Kingston would be glad to find her alive than to find out shed passed away."  
"I've tried the local hangouts, no ones talking. I'm going to just keep my eyes open a little longer. I'll meet you back at the office n half an hour, there's two more places I want to try out."  
"Good luck son."  
"Thanks old man."


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chances, Chapter 3:**

"Are you all right? You seem a little distracted?" Hood asked Leslie as they sat in the unmarked car watching the nearby streets.  
"It's just taking a bit of getting used to being back on the job." She admitted as she fidgeted in her seat. She could feel pins and needles in her feet and she needed to pee for like the tenth time this morning.

"I know they've called everyone in on this case, but if you're not well I'm sure I can cover for you."

"I'm fine honest." She protested, "I just need to stretch my legs for a bit."  
"Nothings happening here, why don't you go and get us some coffees?"  
"Great idea." And diversion she thought. "There's a store two blocks down."

"I could do with stretching my legs myself." He admitted, "I'll do a couple of laps of the park, I'll meet you back her soon." Hood said getting out of the car and watching her drive off.

Leslie hit the accelerator as she contemplated letting Hood know what was going on. She was certain she could trust him, but that also meant putting him in an awkward position of keeping a secret from the Brass. Could she do that to him? It wouldn't be long before she started showing, as it was her clothes were starting to feel tight, but since she had always been a girl with a bit of healthy meat on her bones it was very noticeable. In only a matter of weeks she'd be forced to tell her secret, or to start wearing loose fitting clothing which was bound to be a bit obvious given her shapely figure hugging style that they were use to seeing her in.

"Thank god." She thought to herself as the convenience store appeared in front of her. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on for, and now she was looking at the advertisement she could feel her stomach starting to grumble.

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

"Look dad I'll call you back." Jake promised as he pulled up into the empty parking spot. He ended the call and pulled the headphone out of his ear. As he reached over to grab his wallet from the glove compartment, he dropped the phone out of his front shirt pocket. He reached down to where it had landed in the footrest of the passenger side. Meanwhile Leslie pulled up and parked in a spot on the opposite side of the road. Jake, having been distracted by his phone, didn't notice until he looked up after locking his door. Leslie was still on her two way, most likely calling in he suspected. Deep inside something stirred and he couldn't name the emotion exactly but he was relieved to see her. Checking the traffic, and waiting for the slowest little blue hatchback in the world to pass, Jake made his way across the street.

Leslie noticed Jake's distinctive GTO immediately and figured that, as murphy's law often had it, he was tangled up in her case somehow. The odds of them being on two separate cases was so small that it was barely worth thinking about. "I knew it wouldn't take you long before you started checking up on me." Se teased him as she watched him waiting patiently on the other side of the road.

"Sargent Bennett." He smiled, "Here to raid the doughnut shop?"  
"More like meeting my boyfriend for lunch, speaking of you'd better be careful. He's the jealous type you know."  
"I bet. Probably 6 foot 3 and built like an ultimate fighter."  
"You've met him?" Leslie placed her keys in her handbag, and was blindsided by 2 boys speeding past on their skateboards. As she spun around, she barely had the time to step back out of their way.

"Hey, Get back here…" Jake yelled angrily as he started to chase after them.

"Leave it be." Leslie pleaded, "There was no harm done."  
"No harm done, that idiot almost ran into you." He listened to her though and turned to head back to Leslie. As soon as he was in reach, he grabbed her by the elbows and checked her over. She seemed fine and they hadn't connected. "What was that for?" He asked as Leslie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"For being such a worry wart." She smiled. "It's endearing the way you look out for me but I'm a big girl Jake. I can take care of myself."

"Don't I know it." Jake kissed her back and for a moment they stood in the street embraced in each others arms until Jake took her by the arm and guided her across the street.

"So what are you doing here Jake?" She asked.

"Just looking for a missing girl, Kelly Kingston." Jake pulled out a picture of her, "I know a lot of the street kids hang out around her so I thought I'd give it a shot."

"She seems like a nice kid."

"What about you?"  
"I was in the area" All of a sudden she didn't need to go to the toilet anymore. "Hood sent me on a coffee run, I needed to stretch my legs for a little anyway."  
"Well let's not keep him waiting." Jake opened the door to the convenience store and ushered her inside, "After you."

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

Leslie grabbed a chocolate milk from the fridge as Jake showed the picture to the other customers. "No. Sorry." The young mother apologised as she grabbed a pack of infant nappies, took her 3 year old daughter by the hand and headed for the counter. Jake looked across and watched Leslie as she ordered her bagel from the shop assistant. Taking the paper bag with her feast inside, Leslie turned back to see him staring at her. She wondered what he was thinking, and tried to imagine him, sneaking out to the corner store in the middle of the night on a nappy run or to buy more formula. Something inside her stirred. She first felt it a day or two ago, and every so often it came back. Not a cramp, or pain, but more like the evasive motion portrayed by her inner muscles when someone tickled her or ran their hand across her side. Flutters of the tiny life growing inside of her. She hadn't told Jake yet, she wanted to be sure and she knew it was too faint for him to feel. He'd only be disappointed that he couldn't sense it too. At almost 14 weeks Leslie knew it wouldn't be long before she could feel him or her moving around inside of her, hiccupping and reacting to those strange sounds from beyond its save little bubble. She could sense changes in herself, the way she moved, her energy levels, her appetite. Once she found out about the promotion she would let Hood know, and maybe the brass but until then she had to keep it under wraps.

"You ok?" Jake asked noting the absent look on her face as he stood beside her at the rear of the store.

"Fine." She assured him, "Just lost in thought is all."

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"  
"Not lately, but my boyfriend tells me all the time."

"Well I guess I better make it up to you then." Jake placed the money on the counter for her bagel and milk and waited for his change. He didn't know why, but the sound that the bell made as the door swung open filled him with dread and as he looked up his heart started to race as he watched 3 armed men entering the store and heading right towards the counter where Leslie and he were standing.

"Anything else?" The store keeper asked,

"Can I get 2 coffees please, one normal and one decaf." Leslie ordered as Jake checked out the latest customer.

"Nobody move!" One of the gunmen ordered as a second checked the rear exit and kept it guarded and the third barricaded the front door, flipping the sign to closed for the outside world.

"Everybody move to the back of the store!" They were ordered. Jake took two steps and positioned himself in front of Leslie, then kept her behind him as they shuffled their way away from the counter towards the side deli where the other three customers were waiting.

"Jake, what are we going to do?"  
"Nothing Leslie, I mean it."  
"They're breaking the law." She reminded him

"Let it be Leslie. Let them get what they came for and go. We'll catch them later." Jake insisted. From their height and frame he guessed that they were only kids. Leslie didn't like the idea of just watching a crime happen, but with no back up she knew it would be foolish to take them on, on her own. Jake looked around and noted that they were covered from all sides, there was no way he could get the drop on all of them at once. Weighing up his options, he noted that along with Leslie and himself there was an elderly woman, two teenage girls grabbing the latest teen mag and a middle aged man warming up his mid morning breakfast burrito. None of them came close to being adequate assistance.

"Hand over the cash and no one gets hurt." The lead gunman ordered as he waved his weapon around. Jake didn't think he would use it, but he couldn't be sure. Beside him just out of site, he could see the gunman at the rear stashing goods down his shirt. At best he thought they were on a high and looking for some munchies. If he played his cards right this would be all over in no time. When the clerk didn't respond straight away, the gunman pointed his shot gun towards the crowd of hostages. Jake stepped forward to take his line of focus, and he felt Leslie step into position beside him. He loved her independence, but at times he wished she'd just let him take control.

"Take it easy buddy all right." Jake spoke up, "No one here is going to challenge you so why don't we just point that gun the other way and nobody gets hurt."

"I know you don't want to hurt anyone and you haven't so far. Let's not do anything rash." Leslie added as Jake wondered what she knew that he didn't.  
"Quiet!" The gunman yelled, "Start shovelling that money old man or someone gets shot."  
"Ok. Ok." The clerk answered with fear in his voice, he loaded a few handfuls of cash into the hessian bag, and then subtly brushed against the panic alarm with the back of his hand. Noticing the move, the gunman swung his gun back around and shot out the glass behind the counter.

"NO!" Leslie screamed stepping forward. Jake grabbed her by the arm to hold her back.

"You moron, now every man on the street is going to know what's going on. The police will be here any second." Jake scolded him.

"Watch your mouth." Not taking too kindly to Jakes advice, the gunman thrust the back of his shot gun into Jakes mouth. Spitting out the blood and feeling the cut on his lip, Jake looked up to come face to face with his attacker. Leslie grabbed him to check he was ok, but he shoved her of and back behind him.

"You'll pay for that." Jake threatened as Leslie tried to hold him back,

"Just leave." Leslie pleaded as she reached back to grab her badge from her belt. Realising what she was doing, Jake grabbed it from her hand and hid it in his back pocket.  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked her. "These guys are in no mood to deal with the cops right now."

"Well we have to do something."

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

Mal had heard the sirens and before Hood had even called him he knew something was wrong. He arrived at the store moments after Hood and just before Des and Rose.

"What's going on?" Mal asked Hood as he listened to the reports coming over the radio.

"We got a report of an alarm. Witnesses say three armed men have taken the customers hostage?"  
"Are they all right?" Mal asked as they both looked around and saw Jake and Leslie's cars. Hood knew as Mal did that they were in there.

"Is it them? Are they inside? Is Leslie ok?" Rose asked as she came to stand by Mal's side.

"She's fine, they're both fine." He comforted her.

"Mal I'm sorry but I'm going to need you to stand back."

"I can help."  
"No. You're not a cop. Let me do my job." Mal, Rose and Des took the message and stepped back behind the police line. They watched the empty window with baited breath as the police tried to establish communication.


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Chances, Chapter 4:**

"What's that?" the gunman asked as Leslie's phone started to ring. Jake knew immediately what was happening, he had seen the police gathering outside and he knew that they would have noticed Leslie's car parked on the corner. The last thing he needed was for Leslie to blow her cover, so as she reached for her phone, slowly, he made his move.

"I said no sudden moves."  
"Look, I'm a cop. That will be my partner on the other end of that phone, if you don't let me answer it then things are going to get a lot uglier very quickly."

"No."  
"You have no other way out of this. It's gone too far."

"He could be right." His associate told him, "What could it hurt?"  
"Fine. But any silly business and they will pay the price." He threatened. Pulling the phone out of her Jacket pocket, Hood's voice was loud and clear.

"Bennett. What's going on in there?"  
"We have 8 hostages including the shop keeper and 3 armed gunman." The husky voice answered back.

"Wh…" Hood stuttered for a second. "What do they want?"  
"They haven't said. Would you like me to ask?"  
"Yeah. That would be a good place to start." He shouted back down the line.

"What are you doing?" Leslie whispered to Jake,

"My job." He winked at her, "Like the badge says."  
"What did he say?" The gunman asked.

"He wants to know what your demands are."

"My demands?"  
"What do you want so we can all walk out of here alive?"  
"We just wanted the money." The second gunman told him.

"Jake, Jake, answer the phone." Hood screamed down the line.

"Hang on a minute would ya."

"Look. You need to ask for something, they give it to you in return for letting the hostages go."

"I need to think about this." Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing, were these guys for real?

"Tell them we want a car, parked out the back and a million dollars in cash." The second gunman suggested, "We can take off and leave this place behind."

"Yeah. Ok." He looked at Jake to confirm what he wanted to do. "Tell them that."  
"Did you hear that?"  
"I'll see what I can do." Hood bluffed, "And Jake, try to keep your cool in there."  
"Sure thing partner."

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

"This is ridiculous." Leslie whispered to Jake, "They're just kids and we both know how this is going to end."  
"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know." Leslie looked at the other hostages, they weren't taking things too well. Back behind the counter Henry the store owner was placing the last of the cash into the bags. He knew who they were, and he was playing along for now. He gave her a look, pleading with her to do something. Jake noticed it and nodded for him to stay put.

"Listen b'y I understand I really do and if it was just me I'd let you walk right out that door." Jake wanted him to keep engaged in conversation, the last thing he needed was a gunman with too much time on his hands. "But you have to face facts, that's just not going to happen right now."

"Here." Henry threw the last bag at him and waited for his next instruction. As the gunman checked to make sure it was all there, the middle aged hostage started to freak out and headed for the back door. Freaking out, the third gunman raised his gun and shot towards the running hostage. Panicked the other hostages hit the ground and covered their heads, Jake grabbed Leslie and hid behind the shelves in the middle row.

"Get back here." The first gunman yelled as the middle aged man stopped in his tracks. "That was a big mistake."

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

"This is getting way out of control." The second gunman pleaded with the first.

"She's right." Jake called out from where he was hiding. "Just turn yourselves in. This is a no win situation." Jake decided that, since the other hostages were out of the line of fire for now, he told Leslie to stay put and stood out from behind the shelf. "Just give me the guns and we can walk out of here together."

"Not a chance."  
"Boy, how do you think this is going to end?" But before the gunman could answer, Henry pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at the gunman.

"Henry, no!" Jake yelled but it was too late. In defence, the gunman shot his gun off as well, and unlike Henry he hit his mark.

"You stupid old man." Now someone had been shot, the gunman knew there would be no walking away from this.

"No, no, no, no, no what have you done?" Jake questioned as he watched Henry fall to the floor. Leslie didn't waste any time, she left her shelter and raced across the room behind Jake to see how injured he was. Spooked by the sudden movement, the gunman took aim again and fired just as Jake hit the end of the barrel and forced the shot into the air.

"Leslie. Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine."

"You have no idea how lucky you are right now boy. If anything had of happened to her you'd be begging for the cops to save you."

"His going to need an ambulance." Leslie yelled out. "He's been hit in the shoulder. He's out cold." Without hesitation, Jake began to dial Hoods number, but before he could punch in the last digit the gunman ordered him to stop.

"No ambulance, I'm not a fool. The police will rush in here and take us out."

"Are you an idiot or what? You let him die and you'll be charged with murder." This guy was out of his freakin mind.

"No ambulance." He insisted.  
"He's right D, let the guy go" the second gunman pleaded again, at least someone in the group had some sense.

"Listen to her." Leslie pleaded as she stood up to help negotiate. "You have us, let Henry go."  
"No."

"What good is he to you if he dies?" Leslie questioned him as she studied how far away Henry's shotgun had landed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Chances, Chapter 5:**

"What was that? What happened?" Mal asked rushing under the tape and over to Hood.

"We have it under control."  
"Like hell you do. That was gunfire. Now tell me what happened?"  
"Best we can figure, the store owner got hit. We're trying to make contact but nobody's answering." Hood admitted.

"Dear lord." Mal prayed, "Leslie? Jake?"  
"I don't know." Mal watched Rose go faint with fear as they stood, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"She's going to be ok. They're going to be ok." Mal promised them as they tried to see inside the store from where they stood.

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

"What are you doing?" D asked as he watched Leslie trying to give first aide to Henry.

"I'm just looking for something to apply pressure with."

"Come out of there, now!"

"He needs medical attention."

"Come out of there now." He ordered again.  
"No." Leslie couldn't leave an injured man to bleed out to death.  
"Leslie. Please do as the man says." Jake didn't like her being in the gunman's main sights.

"And let Henry die. Not a chance." Jake subtly moved closer to Leslie, but it wasn't fast enough. When Leslie didn't listen, D grabbed her from behind and pulled her off of Henry. Leslie was spun around and slammed into the corner of the counter before being pushed into the middle of the room with such force that she lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"Leslie!" Jake felt the blood pumping in his veins as he raced to her side and checked she was ok. Dusting herself off, her only thoughts were of Henry, bleeding to death behind the counter.

"Murdering someone is not a great negotiating tactic." She yelled

"Are you ok?" Jake asked her, afraid she or the baby had been injured.  
"I'm fine." Leslie comforted him, but Jake's blood was still escalating. As the gunman turned around to see if Henry was awake, Jake rushed him, jumped the counter, grabbed his gun and knocked him out cold. Even though he was on the ground, Jake gave him another knock around the head a few times before flipping him over and tying him up.

While Jake was busy making D pay, Leslie stood up and grabbed the gun from the second gunman who didn't resist. She moved into position and ordered the third gunman to freeze. It was all over in a matter of seconds.

"Come on in Hood, the coast is clear." Leslie announced through the phone line. The disappointment of having Jake solve his case for him showed as he barged through the door followed by half of the force. Jake handed D over to the cops then went to make sure Leslie was all right.

"What were you thinking? You could have been hurt." He scolded her.  
"I couldn't just let Henry die there."  
"But you could risk your life?" He noted the small gash on her head and recalled the moment of horror as he watched her thrown into the stomach high counter top. "If anything had of happened to you…"  
"I'm sorry, it's just a cops instinct I guess."  
"You scared the crap out of me."  
"I knew you'd back me up. Jumping the counter like that… very impressive."  
"Don't change the subject." Jake kissed her and took a subtle touch of her belly.

"Well done Jake." Hood interrupted.

"I bet that hurt to say." He smiled.

"Don't push your luck…" Hood looked around at the mess they had created, "There's just one thing I don't understand."  
"What's that?"  
"Why did you pretend to be Leslie?"

"Walk a mile in each others shoes.. you know what it's like." Jake teased him, and as Hood walked off bewildered by his answer, Leslie couldn't help but laugh quietly under her breath.

"That was cruel."  
"We could always tell him."  
"Not yet." Leslie needed a little more time to get use to the idea, but after today she also understood where her limitations lay.

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

"I'm so sorry about all of this." The second gunman, a nice young blonde apologised to Jake as she was walked passed him in handcuffs.

"It's ok Kelly." Jake confirmed now that her hood was off and he could see her face, "But do me a favour. Your parents have spent a lot of time and money trying to find you. They love you. When you get to the station call them, let them help. They're good people."  
"Yeah." She admitted sadly, "I know."  
"Kelly?" Leslie asked. "How did you know?"

"I noticed the tattoo on the back of her neck, and her hands were way too small to be a man's."

"She's going to be doing some time. How do you think her parents will feel about that?"  
"It doesn't matter. They've found their daughter, the rest is irrelevant." Jake pondered, "She didn't fire any shots, and she handed herself in. I'm sure that will go in her favour."  
"I'll see to it." Leslie promised as Mal, Rose and Des came in to see for themselves if everyone was all right.

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

"Mum, Dad!" Kelly cried as her parents reunited with her in the holding cells.

"Oh my poor baby." Her mum cried.

"Don't you worry honey. We'll get a good Lawyer onto this and you'll be home on a good behaviour bond before you know it."  
"I'm so sorry I put you through all of this. I never meant…"  
"We know sweetheart. All that matters is that you are safe." He mum said, reaching through the bars to stroke her face.

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

Hood decided that there was no imminent threat and left them there to catch up while he went to start the paperwork. He couldn't help but notice that Jake was still hovering around Leslie who sat at her desk finishing off her witness statement.

"What the hell happened in there Doyle?" Hood asked insistently, "Drew's face looked like hamburger."

"He got out of hand, I needed to protect the hostages."  
"I saw what happened." Hood warned him,

"What are you saying?" Jake stood up taller.

"Something's going on with you. I know you can be reckless at times but that was something else."  
"I'm not sure I like your tone." Jake warned him.

"Jake. Take a walk." Leslie warned him.

"I don't think so."  
"Now. Go down to the second floor and get me a soda, orange. I'm dying of thirst here." Jake knew she was just trying to get him out of the way, but he did it anyway. After Jake left, Hood re asked his question. "Just drop it all right." She begged him.  
"Something's not right with him Leslie, the way he wailed on that guy."  
"He was just protecting the hostages."  
"I saw the gunman man handle you. That was pure rage."  
"I'm begging you Hood. Please drop it."  
"What happened to him? To you? What did Becker do?"

"When Jakes ready to tell you, he will. Just cut him some slack."  
"For you Leslie, I'll consider it, but one day soon he's going to go too far."  
"I know" she whispered to herself as Hood did as she asked and walked off. The problem was, even knowing who he was she loved him for what he was. What did that say about her?


	6. Chapter 6

**Second Chances, Chapter 6:**

Sitting on the couch in Jakes office, Leslie put her feet up as Jake massaged her shoulders. His back and neck rub felt so good as she tried to relax after the mornings events. "Hmm." Leslie groaned with pleasure. "That feels so good."  
"If you'd let me I'd spoil you like this everyday."

"I believe you would." Leslie smiled, closing her eyes and letting her body relax. She sipped on the hot cup of tea he had given her and tried to unwind. As he massaged her muscles between his fingers, he felt her shudder slightly.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"I thought you said everything was all right?"  
"It's more than all right."  
"You're not making any sense."  
"I felt the baby move."

"You what?" Jake smiled brightly as he stopped massaging and stood to face her. "What does it feel like?"

"It's very faint, more like a small muscle spasm. It's hard to describe." Leslie apologised as Jake placed his hand on her belly, knowing he wouldn't feel anything but trying anyway. "There."  
"That's my boy." He teased her as he leaned in and kissed her. "When he hit you today…. I could have killed him." Jake admitted as he kept his focus on her womb.  
"I know, and I'm sorry for putting you in that position." Leslie placed her hands on his cheek to comfort him.  
"I just wish you would take it easy. If anything ever happened to you."  
"I will from now on. I promise."  
"I know I over react sometimes and I can be a tool, but when I saw Becker shoot you."  
"I understand Jake. I do." Leslie knew he was scared of losing her, of losing the baby. He hadn't loved anyone so much since his mum and the pain of losing her when he was only young was still strong within him. "But Becker is gone now. He can't hurt us anymore."

"But what about the next guy? And the next guy?" Jake asked her.  
"You can't protect us from everyone. You just need to have a little faith."

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

"Hmm hmm." Hood announced his presence as he entered the offices of Doyle and Doyle investigations.

"Hood." Leslie was surprised to see him there as she stood up to greet him.

"Don't get up." He politely offered,

"How long have you been standing there?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Long enough." Hood replied with a guilty expression. "Did I hear correctly? Did Becker shoot Leslie?" Jake wondered what to tell him as Leslie sat back down, knowing Hood would be full of questions.

"I think you'd better sit down." Leslie told Hood as she made some room for him on the couch. Jake grabbed her a fresh glass of water and together they told Hood everything from Becker taking Jake, to her pregnancy and why Jake reacted the way he did.

"I knew it was bad." Hood began, "But I had no idea."  
"How could you?" Leslie asked, "And none of this leaves this room."

"You have my word."

"And Jake." Hood held out his hand. "I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time lately.

"We're best kind." He promised him.  
"Oh and I guess congratulations are in order. I can't believe that you managed to get that one by me."  
"Yeah, we've had a chuckle about that one ourselves." Jake showed Hood to the door, then turned back to look at Leslie, she looked exhausted.

"I know this isn't how we planned any of this, but I feel better knowing he knows."

"I know what you mean."  
"At least now he can keep an eye on you when I can't. Keep you safe." He thought, "I'm not above a little blackmail either. Either you take it easy or I tell the Brass and put you on desk duty."

"Excuse me?" She bit back, throwing a pillow at him.

"You're crazy about me, you know you are, you'll forgive me in time." He grinned sheepishly at her.  
"Don't push your luck Bucko." She grinned back.

^^^^ 0o0 ^^^

"Ok" Jake began as he called for everyone's attention before they served desert. "Some of you already know this and some of you don't so we thought it as time that everyone knew." Jake continued as Leslie squeezed his hand in support. He smiled back at her as Leslie pulled out the ultrasound photo they had been given at the hospital earlier in the afternoon. "Tinny, you're not going to be the youngest Doyle anymore, you're going to be a cousin." He informed her.

"Right on" Tinny squealed as she leaned over and hugged Leslie.

"What's going on?" Des asked confused by the photo.

"It's an ultrasound Des." Rose tells him.

"Leslies going to have a baby." Mal dumbed it down for him.

"No way. Awe congratulations b'y that's awesome." Des beamed, "I'm going to be an uncle."

"Yes b'y." Jake didn't have the heart to explain the truth to him.

"It's a little small don't you think?" Des commented, rotating the image around.

"Just like her father." Mal joked as Jake shot him a glare, "but seriously, is everything ok?"

"Best Kind. The doctor gave Leslie a clean bill of health." Jake replied relieved.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Tinny asked

"We decided not to ask. We want to be surprised." Leslie told her, grinning at Jake.

"Well here's hoping for your sake Leslie that it's a girl." Mal raised his glass, "Cause we all know that one of Jake is more than enough for anyone to handle."

"Here! Here!" Everyone toasted as they raised their glasses.


End file.
